Mandorphs
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: This a love story, about Ron and Hermione. Hermione is in Texas, hiding from the dead Voldomort's followers, after doing something to help kill Tom Riddle. Can Ron find Hermione, and will they fall in love again? OneShot. RR please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I am not making money of this, and so on.

* * *

**Mandorphs

* * *

**

" _I love you Hermione Granger! Don't you ever forget that!" Eighteen year-old Ron Weasly said, hugging his girl-friend tightly. _

_Hermione was leaving for America in ten minuets. Lord Voldomort was searching for her, because she had stolen something from him, she had taken a large amount of the drink that was keeping him alive. Harry Potter had destroyed all the horcruxes, and then tried to kill Voldomort, but found that he was drinking something to keep him alive. Hermione had posed as a Death Eater, and taken almost all of the drink. It was just a matter of time before the Dark Lord fell, but the Death Eaters would want revenge, so she had to hide._

" _I love you to Ron, I love you to!" Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder._

_Ron hugged her even tighter, and kissed her hair. _

" _Mione, it's okay. I'll find you when it's safe. I love you, Mione. I love you."_

_Hermione sniffled, and straightened up. She looked up at Ron, and gave him a watery smile._

_Ron smiled back, his own eyes glistening. He leaned down, and kissed her furiously. _

_Hermione turned to her other friends, Harry, Ginny, and Neville. _

_First she hugged Neville, " Neville, you are a great guy. Stay safe?" _

_Neville nodded. " You too, Hermione."_

_Then she turned to Ginny. " Write me as soon as it's safe!" and she hugged her tightly. Ginny nodded, tears falling freely._

_Harry stood, watching. He smiled at her as she turned to him. She ran, and almost knocked him down. _

" _Harry, be careful! Please, I'm not going to be here to watch you." she tried to joke, but failed. Harry smiled, and hugged her again. " I will Hermione, I will."_

_Hermione nodded, then looked back at Ron. He pulled her over, and hugged her again, shaking. _

" _Be careful. I love you!" he said, his voice filled with emotions. _

_Hermione nodded, and kissed him again._

" _Would all passengers for the flight to Dallas, Texas, United States please come aboard now." A flight attendant said, over a speaker. Hermione picked up her bag, and gave everyone one last hug, and boarded the plane.

* * *

_

A young woman, about 5'5 with curly brown hair, sat at a wizarding bar called Mandorphs, in Dallas, Texas. Her hair wasn't as wild as it used to be, she had found a spell to calm it down.

" Hello Ms. Granger, what can I get ya?" the bartender named Fred asked.

Twenty-two year-old Hermione Granger smiled at the bartender. " Hey Fred, I'll have a beer please."

" Sure thang ma'm." he replied with a twang, pouring some of the alcoholic drink into a cup.

Hermione smiled gratefully. It had been four years since the tearful goodbye at the airport in London. Hermione had not heard from anyone, yet.

" I'll have one also, please." A deep voice said, with a strong british accent.

Hermione turned to look at the man. He was about six foot, she guessed. He had long red hair, and freckles everywhere.

He smiled at, and then took his beer.

He smiled at her, and took a sip. He looked strangely familiar, but Hermione couldn't put her finger where she has seen him before.

" Hello. How are you?" he asked, smiling at her.

" Fine thanks. You?" She replied, still pondering when she had met him.

He nodded. " Great. Well I'd better get back to my hotel, good night." He said, standing up abruptly.

Hermione nodded, and he walked off.

Hermione sat, still thinking about the man, when it hit her. She jumped up, and ran after the man.

" Wait! Wait!" She called after him, but she couldn't see him. The bar was very crowded, and it ws hard to see any thing. All of a sudden, she saw a flash of red in the crowd.

She ran toward it, but the man went out the door.

She ran as fast as she could, out the door.

The man was looking at a map, by the street corner.

Hermione caught up to him.

" Why hello again, are you going this way to?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head breathlessly.

He looked at her, puzzled.

" Are you Ronald Weasly?" Hermione asked him, hoping for all she was worth that he was.

The man looked at her, surprised.

" Yes I am, do I know you?" he asked, looking at her closely.

" Yes you do, from long ago." When he didn't say anything, she sighed.

" I'm Hermione Granger." she said quietly.

He gasped, and stared at her. " Mione? My Hermione?" he said, staring at her.

Hermione nodded, struggling not to cry.

Ron stared at her. " You look…so different! I…I didn't recognize you, I am so sorry."

Hermione smiled him, wiping her eyes. " Ron, let's go somewhere a little more private, all right?"

Ron nodded, and followed her.

Hermione led the way to her apartment, which was in the wizard town, called Poly-Andrers Way.

When they arrived, Hermione switched the light on in the kitchen, and set her purse on the counter. The room was a dull white, and the den had three large book cases, filled with books.

" So this is it." Hermione said, awkwardly sitting on the couch. Ron sat next to her. " So what happened? I mean, is it over? Can I come home?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Ron took a breath. " Let me start at the beginning. Harry finished Voldomort off, about three weeks after you left. The Ministry was able to round up about three quarters of the Death Eaters, but Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and their lot was not found. Dumbledore decided to keep you in hiding for a while, just in case." Ron took her hand now, and squeezed it. " After about three years, we decided it was safe for you to come back, since there hadn't been any Death Eater action for about six months. So we've been looking for you, all over, since." Ron smiled at her.

Hermione returned his smile, and nodded. " I suppose it's my turn then. Well, I stayed in a hotel, for a month. Then I decided to find a apartment. So I found one in Dallas, and stayed there for about 2 years. I had been using a different name, for protection." Ron nodded, listening intently. " Then, I found this town, and decided to move here. And this is where I've been for the last year."

Ron didn't say anything for a few moments. Then, " Hermione I've missed you so much, you have no idea how many times I've thought about you."

Hermione shook her head. " Yes I do Ron. When I first got here, I cried my self to sleep at night every night. I had no friends, no family…no you." Hermione broke out in tears.

Ron reached over and hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

" It's okay Hermione, I'm here now."

* * *

Six months later, Hermione stood in a room, with Ginny Weasly, and Luna Lovegood. 

" I can't believe this is happening! I'm getting married!" Hermione squealed, for the fifth time.

Ginny laughed. " You've said this about a million times, Hermione."

Hermione giggled nervously.

Luna glanced at the clock on the wall. " Hermione, I do believe it's almost time for you to go." she said, in her breathy voice.

Hermione nodded, and looked in the mirror. Her dress was very simple, an off the shoulder white dress, with her hair pinned up in a fancy bun, with a veil.

" All right, let's go." she said, gathering her bouquet of pink at white daisies.

" Hermione Granger, do you take Ronald Weasly to be your lawful wedded husband?"

" I do." Hermione said softly, her eyes never leaving Ron's face.

" Ronald Weasly, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded husband?"

" I do." Ron said huskily.

" Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron smiled wickedly, and leaned down and kissed Hermione, the first kiss as husband and wife.

" I present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasly!"

Hermione and Ron ran down the ail, as the guests threw rice at them.

They stopped in the reception room.

" So, Mrs. Weasly, what do you think?" Ron said, smiling down at her.

Hermione smiled back. " I think we will have some pretty cute kids, Mr. Weasly." she replied.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone, so this a pretty short story, I just had the idea in my head, and decided to put out there.I live in the Dallas area, but I have never seen a bar named Madorphs, I just pulled that out of a hat. So if you ever go to Dallas, dont go looking. Lol.I hope everyone liked it! 

Her-My-Oh-Knee

Sam


End file.
